cwamilitarysquadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic Special Forces Division
WARNING - PAGE IS VERY OUTDATED Republic Special Forces Division, also known as RSFD, is the United Armed Forces branch on Star Wars: The Old Republic. We are placed on the RP-PvP server Ebon Hawk, and we are a Special Forces/military guild. We do RP and follow military guidelines. We have a Facebook page where announcements and posts of previous operations are made. We currently accept troopers and smugglers into our guild. For any more information on the guild not covered, or if you would be interested in joining, please contact Hawk, Cold, or Lego. History What we do The operations carried out by members of Republic Special Forces Division vary. One common activity is training new recruits. This training is led by an officers or NCOs who have received permission. In order to train, the leading officer/NCO must have at least 4 new recruits (rank Private). They learn new formations and the ways of the guild and go through a couple of operations. After this training is over, all recruits that are approved by the leading officer/NCO will be granted the rank of specialist and assigned to a unit. This training usually takes place on Ord Mantell. Another type of operation is ID checks; this mainly happens on the Republic Fleet in the cantina area. The leading officer/NCO will choose who they want and they have some troopers provide security while other ask the various members at the bar for their IDs. Sometimes raiding for high-value targets is conducted. Other various operations are also carried out, although those are the two most common. To find out what else we do and when we do it, please consult our Facebook group. When we do stuff A majority of our activities take place on Friday nights, starting at around 1500 EST (eastern time) and go until around 2100 EST. These activities include recruiting and training led by various officers and NCOs. This training is for members of any unit or team. Various recruiting and training operations will be conducted based on what officers and NCOs are on and the number of recruits or members of a unit are online. For more notifications on when operations are going to happen, please check the Facebook page. Facebook Page The link to our Facebook page Republic Special Forces Division is here. If you would like to join, simply make a request. An admin will approve you joining the group once you have joined the guild or intend to and have previously contacted us. On the page, we will make announcements about future and past operations. You can also find other members of the guild on there. If you have any questions, contact Vas, Lego, or Cold on that Facebook page. Roster/Structure (as of 5/29/15) Recruits: * Almitvet (Scoundrel) **Private * Carrick (Commando) **Private * Dalkas (Commando) **Private * Danielnanorazor (Commando) **Private * Degrius (Commando) **Private * Flaytten (Scoundrel) **Private * Galeran (Commando) **Private * Khezzef (Commando) **Private * Klehirt (Vanguard) **Private * Lilrlil (Commando) **Private * Mattaya (Vanguard) **Private * Nolmara (Vanguard) **Private * Norvairs (Commando) **Private * Rargel (Commando) **Private * Raseedvesh (Vanguard) **Private * Repulsive (Vanguard) **Private * Tintarth (Vanguard) **Private * Tittain (Trooper) **Private Assault Teams: * Legokyro (Commando) **Lieutenant **1st Assault Platoon Leader * Rangerrainer (Vanguard) **Sergeant **Assault Team Alpha: Leader * Kaffark (Commando) **Corporal **Assault Team Alpha: Combat Medic * Levi (Commando) **Corporal **Assault Team Alpha: Heavy Gunner * Brec'hod (Commando) **Specialist **Assault Team Alpha: Heavy Gunner * Kurwitz (Vanguard) **Specialist **Assault Team Alpha: Pointman * Rho-moorotra (Commando) **Specialist **Assault Team Alpha: Heavy Gunner * Soul'tin (Vanguard) **Specialist **Assault Team Alpha: Pointman * Walrusus (Commando) **Specialist **Assault Team Alpha: Combat Medic Recon Team * Ghostcold (Vanguard) **Staff Sergeant **Recon Team: Leader 2-1 * Jekserso (Vanguard) **Sergeant **Recon Team: Assistant Leader 2-2 * Keiah (Gunslinger) **Specialist **Recon Team: Designated Marksman * Rel'nussax (Scoundrel) **Specialist **Recon Team: Combat Medic 2-3 * Tanzin (Scoundrel) **Specialist **Recon Team Infiltrator Other: * Vascoferreira (Commando) **Captain **Commanding Officer * Billet-kolben (Vanguard) **Specialist * Ghost'cold (Scoundrel) **Staff Sergeant **Recon Team: Leader (Cold's ALT) * Pvthunter (Trooper) **Specialist